The Lost Geass
by rnn21
Summary: Summary: The continuation of the game Code Geass Lost Colors, following the Geass Route - Rai & Nunnaly
1. Chapter 0  Prologue

Summary: The continuation of the game Code Geass Lost Colors, following the Geass Route - Rai & Nunnaly

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything nor anybody in this story, at least for now

Prologue:

`Where am I?` a guy in his teens is floating in the middle of nothingness.

'Urgh..' he bents in pain and a surge of memories come to him

_Flashback_

'Good afternoon, Rai-san`

`Hello, Nunally` He notices her with some papers `What are you doing Nunally?`

`Sayoko-san was teaching me something called Origami. Want to try it, Rai-san?`

'Sure' and he starts folding a sakura flower.

After he finishes it, he shows it to Nunally

'What is the name of this Origami?'

' It's a sakura flower'

'It's beautiful. Can you teach me how to make it?'

'It would be my pleasure Nunally.'

_End of flashback_

'...Nunally'

_Meanwhile in the Geass Order_

'I've ended the cult of geass now...'

Sudenlly she notices a capsule in a partially destroyed building and decides to approach it.

Closing in on it, her eyes widen and she realizes what was inside, or to be more precise, who was inside it.

'Why are you here...'

Please forgive me for my bad ability, it`s my first fic and i don`t have any experience with this stuff but i will try to improve so give me your opinions on what i could improve =D.


	2. Chapter 1 The second awakening

Code Geass Lost Geass chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody nor anything, at least right now.

* * *

><p><em>-Rai's POV-<em>

'Hey, are you okay'

'Uhnm'

As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in a white room, partially destroyed and by my side there was a girl with nostalgic green hair and amber eyes looking straight at me.

'C.C. ... is that you?'

'Long time no see Rai'

'What's happening here? Where am I? And why am i a...'

As she interrupted me, i noticed the glint of sadness in her eyes and understood that this was not the time nor the place for this conversation.

'There's no time for explanations, we are in the middle of a battle right now. You need to get away from here, quickly!.'

As she was saying it, she looked in the direction of what i believe was the center of this place and there was a bright light.

'I have some things that i need to take care of. After I finish, I will find you'

And she departed in the direction of the source of the light.

And then I was left alone, without a clue as to what was happening.

* * *

><p>After I got out of my confused state, I decided to rerun the events up until now.<p>

First - I am in the middle of a battlefield

Second - The Black Knights were involved somehow

Third - There was something really wrong here and I was going to discover what.

* * *

><p><em>-Normal POV-<em>

'Please don`t shoot...'

As Rai was taking in his surroundings he heard someone`s voice from afar and decided to take a look.

When he arrived he saw something that he wished it was not real.

Several Black Knight members were walking thru a pile of corpses and checking for survivors. And when they found one, they executed them.

Women, children and even babies weren't spared from the slaughter.

This scene made his blood boil with anger, making he remember everything that he did in the past.

He couldn`t hold it any longer, he had to stop jumped in front of them.

'Why are you guys doing this! Wasn't the Black Knights desire to get the justice the japanese desired?'

A tall man with black hair moved forward 'We are under Zero's order' and pointed his gun at him ' And identify yourself ...'

'I see, so it's Zero's fault...' and Rai looked with discontent towards the men ' In the name of Rai, I order you to die!'

As he said that, the men's eye started to gain a redish color and they commited suicide.

'What are you doing, Zero...'

As he said that, his eyes trailed towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Well guys, what do you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 The encounter

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

After he calmed down, he went into the Knightmare`s cockpit and started to pinpoint his actual location.

" I see, I`m in the Republic of China…ehhhh, I`m in China! How did I get here…"

And then a broadcast was transmitted to all the members of the Black knights, ordering them to return to HQ.

As he had nowhere to go, he decided to go see the Black Knights new base, hoping to find a known face.

Rai`s POV

"Wow, since when did they have grown so much…"

Nearing the destination marked in the navigation screen, I was staring in awe at a huge island, with a tall building in its center and a lot of people walking around.

"Now, where can I land?" as I was thinking, a communication was established between me and some units that looked very similar to Gekkas.

"Identify yourself" said a voice from the screen.

"Well, my name is Rai and I`m here to talk to C.C."

"We will take you into custody until we verify that and -if- what you said turns out to be a lie…you know what I mean"

When I heard his last sentence, thoughts of using the geass floated through my mind but I shacked the idea off my mind.

"I`m not going to repeat the same mistake again" as he remembered all the lives that he took in the past.

Zero`s POV

"What! Did you just say Rai!" Said a surprised Zero to the Black Knights officer on the screen.

"Aah, that`s what he said and that the reason he came here was to talk to C.C.. He even was inside her Knightmare. What do we do?"

"…bring him to my office, I`ll be there soon"

Normal POV

Rai was brought to an office and inside there were two really displeased officers watching him.

Sudenlly, the door opens and as Rai turned to see who was there, his eyes widened.

"Zero…"

"Rai…"

Zero was visibly shaken after meeting Rai. As he clenched his fists he ordered the others to leave them alone.

After confirming that there was nobody hearing them, Zero punched Rai on the face making him lean on the wall.

"You..why are YOU here!"hollered Zero as he grabbed Rai`s collar.

"As I said to that person when I arrived here, I`m looking for C.C."

Ïf you hadn`t disappeared, Nunally…Nunally would have never being…"

"Wait, what are you talking about? What happened while I was asleep? And more importantly, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW NUNALLY!"

Zero sighed and removed his mask, revealing his face "Because I`m Lellouch…"

"!"words failed Rai as he received this shocking news "…it all makes sense now…C.C. and your geass too… " he started muttering.

"Wait that`s not important right now! What happened while I was away, Lellouch!"

An Lellouch started explaining everything that happened, from his geass losing control to Nunally being captured by the Emperor.

After hearing everything, Rai fell to his knees and punched the floor "Damn! Damn! Damn!" while tears ran down his face.

Calming down a little, he got up and asked about C.C.

Lellouch frowned "It`s better for you to see for yourself"and he put his mask back on.

They walked a little until they reached Zero`s personal quarter.

Opening the door, Rai saw something green hide behind the couch.

"C.C., it`s me" said Zero.

C.C. took a peek and after confirming that it was really him she came near him "Welcome back, Master"

"C.C., I`ve already said for you to stop calling me that"

"I`m sorry…"

"What`s going on here, Zero?"

"Actually, C.C. lost her memories in the ruins"

"WHAT!"

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**A/N: Lellouch has memories about him cause C.C. dispelled Rai`s geass together with the Emperor`s geass.**


	4. Chapter 3 The reunion

Lost Geass Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don`t anything nor anyone at least for now XD.

Rai was deep in thought for a while until he made a decision

"Zero, may I join the Black Knights again?"

"..." they stayed in silence for some time until Zero made his decision "Alright".

"Thanks and I`ll do everything in my power to assist you in rescuing Nunnally"

"I`ll ask someone to get you a room and some clothes" and Zero started to leave the room.

"Ok"

"...Oh, and one more thing. It`s good to have you back, Rai."

"Aah, you can count on me"

-  
>Some days later...<p>

Zero was explaining the plan to attack the Brittania Palace in Area 11 and capture Princess Nunnally. There was some dissatisfaction and doubtful looks on some faces due to Zero`s recent actions.

"First Xing will lead the main forces and do a frontal attack while I`ll lead a small force and directly attack the palace and capturing the princess. Is there any questions?"

"Good, the plan will start in 3 hours. Dismissed. Rai, Sayoko and Rolo, I need to talk to you three."

"Understood" said the trio.

When the only people in the room were the four, Zero removed his mask.

"I`ve called you three here because I have a special mission for you. I want you three to infiltrate the palace and rescue Karen and Nunnally while we fight outside"

"You can leave it to me nii-sama"

"I`ll bring Nunnally-sama back Lellouch-sama"

Rai just kept looking down, not saying anything

"Is there something wrong, Rai?"

"Don`t worry, you can leave it to us" said Rai trying to cover his uneasiness.

Lellouch frowned with his answer, but continued.

"Okay, then you guys are dismissed"

As they turned to leave Lellouch called out to Rai.

"What`s it Lellouch?"

"What`s bothering you, Rai?"

"It`s nothing, really..." as he looked away

"Don`t fail me. I`m counting on you to save Nunnally" and he left the room, leaving Rai alone.

"You don`t have to tell me..." he murmured before going into deep thought once again.

'How am I going to face Nunnally...A part of me is happy she doesn`t remember about me, cause she will certainly be happier without a murderer like me near her. But another part longs for her to remember, to spend more days like those at school...Unh,unh, I need to stop thinking needless things and first rescue her'

"Nunnally..."

A few days later, during the attack on the palace

From inside his cockpit, Zero was coordenating the infiltration inside the palace.

"What`s the situation Sayoko ?"

A familiar voice resounded from the other side.

"I`m heading to where Karen-sama is supposedly being held. Rai-sama and Rolo-sama are moving to Nunally`s location"

"Understood, keep me informed"

"Yes, Zero"

Meanwhile, on another part of the building

"Rolo, how much longer until we reach Nunally?"

"ETA 2 minutes" (A/N:ETA = Estimated Time of Arrival)

"OK, let`s hurry"

But when they turned a corner, they were noticed by two guards

"Shi-" Rai was going to say, when suddenly both guards fell to the floor, dead.

When he got out of his shock, he tried to understand what happened.

"What the hell just happened..." but then he noticed Rolo holding a bloody knife in his right hand and widened his eyes. "Were you the one who did this?"

Rolo just ignored his question and started searching the bodies

'Something similar to this happened before...What was it'

"Let`s take their uniform" Rolo said, startling the thinking Rai.

"Ah..un, okay"

'I really need to be careful around this guy'

As they finished changing, they heard a transmission coming from the fallen soldiers radio.

"Bravo-02, your orders are to secure the shuttle for Her Majesty`s extraction. Delta-04, regroup with Delta team immediately"

After the transmission ended, they looked into each others eye and nodded.

"Yes, my lord" they answered in unison

"Rolo, head to the hangar. You are probably more capable of dealing with the personnel there. Ill join Delta team and search for Nunally"

Rolo then looked at Rai with cold eyes."...understood" and left in the direction of the shuttle.

"Nunally, we are coming for you"

And Rai started moving to Delta team`s location

After Rai infiltrated the team, they received news of enemies breaching into the the palace and were heading to Her Majesty`s room and they were ordered to guard it.

"Delta-04, go see if Her Majesty is safe" said the squad leader

"...uhn?" mumble Rai, startled by the idea

"Didn`t you hear me?" and Rai nodded "So what are you waiting for, GO?"

"YES, MY LORD!"

'If they weren`t using those helmets...'

When Rai arrived in front of her room, he started to sweat, his hands trembling from nervousness while he started turning the door knob.

And then the door opened, revealing a lonely figure standing in the middle of the room, looking trought the window and making a sad expression, one that didn`t suit her warm smile, the one Rai was so eager to see.

And after intaking the scene in front of him, Rai was able to say in a trembling voice "N-Nunally..."

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry if my chaps are kind of sporadic, but don`t think that my stories are dead, i just take a lot of time to upload then.

And thx for the people who reviewed/added to alert and to favorites this story. 


End file.
